My True Love Gave To Me
by MizuKageLink
Summary: The twelve days of Christmas with NicoMaki. (They are not together... Or at least not yet x3)
1. A partridge in a pear tree

**A/N Ok here is my attempt at the normal side of Nico and Maki- the tsundere side. I feel like when they're together they sometimes are really cute and fluffy hence my other two (late night visit doesn't count cuz that had rape in so no) Also this takes place around Christmas time. First day of Christmas. (To the song {my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree(?)} 1/12) Also I think fluff should be a genre just saying...**

Nico was at Maki's house yet again, with Maki's parents doing their doctor thing away. The two girls were lounged around in Maki's room with Nico looking at magazines and Maki reading a book.

The older of the two looked up from her spot on Maki's bed to ask "Ne, Maki what do think of this?" While pointing at something in her magazine.

When Maki didn't so much as glance at her senior the latter got slightly ticked.

"M-a-k-i!" The twin tailed girl carefully, but loudly, pronounced each letter.

Still nothing.

'What the hell is she reading that is engrossing her so much?!' Nico thought.

She then looked at the cover that was mostly covered by Maki's hands.

'Girlfriends? Volume 2? Hmmm, let's see if I can get volume one.'

She got up and made her way to Maki's bookshelf and replaced her magazine back to its original place.

' Hm, it was a manga so it should be near the other manga being the neat freak she is. Wait what? There isn't even a gap to show where it was- it was a pretty thick book where is it?'

Just as Nico thought that ,she saw something in the corner of her eye.

'Huh! What is this? You think you could hide something from Nico? Hah, I have three younger siblings try again!'

Behind the manga there were a few hidden books.

'Strawberry Panic? Citrus? Ah, Girlfriends volume one. I wonder why these were tucked away.'

Nico started reading the book when she sat back down on the corner of the bed.

A few hours later she finished it and looked at Maki who was sound asleep with her book in her lap.

Nico very cautiously grabbed the book and put the other away. She then read the second and final volume.

In all honesty Nico actually enjoyed the book, but only after she read it and thought back on it did she realize what she had just read.

'Oh my god. WHY WAS MAKI READING YURI?! WHAT THE HELL?! Are all of those manga yuri? Is that why they're tucked away? Wait a second. This is the perfect chance to tease her! Well for tomorrow. It's rather late."

Nico looked over at her junior before sighing.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whispered.

She put everything away and then went to work. The job? Trying to get Maki to actually be laying and under covers. As it was Maki was just sitting leaning against the head board with her knees pulled up to her chest, and head resting on her knees.

'How am I going to do this?'

Some weird part of Nico's brain decided the easiest way would be to pick Maki up and with her other arm get the covers out from under her junior and onto said girl.

' Yeah, that's easy.' Nico thought sarcastically.

The elder put her arms under the younger's legs and around the latter's back to pick her up bridal-style. When she did that Maki shifted and wrapped her arms around Nico's neck causing the latter to panic.

'J-just... Just calm down. Everything will be ok!'

Seeing as gravity could help, Nico leaned back so Maki was leaning on her instead of her arm, and then used her now free arm to pull the covers back.

When Nico went to put her junior down the latter just snuggled in closer to her.

'Aw Maki. You're so cute- what? I mean you're such a nuisance... Maybe to others but not to me. If anyone other than me took care of you we'd have a problem- WHAT? What the hell I'm I thinking about?! God! That manga is really getting to me, all that lovey-dovey crap!'

The twin tailed girl shook her head vigorously before actually putting down the redhead.

Once put down, Maki still wouldn't let go of Nico's neck. She was clinging to her senior like a baby would it's mother.

Nico was pulling away slightly, but didn't want to wake up her junior. Upon pulling away though, Nico heard a faint "Nico..."

Needless to say, said girl's face matched the other's hair, and she immediately held her breath as to not wake the girl and to see if she said anything else.

After what seemed to be an eternity Nico released her breath after hearing nothing else and pulled once more.

That earned a whimper and an even fainter "Please. Don't leave... Me, Nico"

Nico about fainted right then and there.

'What is this? Tsundere by day and all sweet and innocent by night? Not to mention adorable- WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Stop. It!'

Nico shook her head less vigorously than last time in fear that she'd wake up the sleeping wonder.

As Nico was debating on what to do, Maki suddenly pulled Nico down onto the bed.

A few minutes later and Nico gave up. She pulled up the blankets to cover Maki. Normally they'd only be enough for one person, but since they were so close it was fine.

Nico just studied Maki as she drifted off to sleep her self.

They had plenty of time to be together after all. After today there would be eleven days until Christmas. Maki's parents would be out and wouldn't make it, and Nico's mother was out with relatives and with her siblings. Nico didn't remember why she wasn't going but who cares, she was alone with Maki. What better way is there to spend Christmas break?

Nico woke in the morning to find her face pressed firmly to something... Soft? She didn't really care what it was, but it was comfortable, and warm. Lovely contrast to the cold morning.

To get closer to her source of warmth, she snuggled on closer into the heat source. ...

Something clicked in Nico's mind and she immediately opened her eyes.

And she found what she thought she'd find...

Nico's face was pressed up against Maki's chest.

The older almost screamed. Granted she fainted before she had the chance.

Maki awoke to find her holding... Hugging is a better term, something. Her head was resting on what seemed to be another head. And there seemed to be a face pressed into her chest.

Maki's face was instantly the color of her hair and everything in her was screaming 'YOU ARE HUGGING NICO YOU ARE HUGGING NICO YOU ARE HUGGING NICO!'

A few moments later and Maki got off the bed with out waking up her senior and went to get a book to read until Nico woke up.

**A/N I didn't get the tsun tsun side yet... She was asleep I couldn't help myself I had to do something cute x3 And yes, those manga I named are real, and really good. I suggested the anime for Strawberry Panic though, because they are quite different and the manga may never be finished.**


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Day two: Two turtle doves.

**A/N totally rocking out to soldier game, darling, magnetic today, glass no hanazono, and kaguya no shiro de odoritai. Just to let you know x3. Oh and there's a little bit of blood.**

Once Nico awoke a second time, she was very hesitant to move. Though her brain quickly registered the lack of warmth in her face.

"Good morning Nico." Maki said quietly as she read on in her book.

"Good morning to you as well..."

"You slept for a good bit if you wouldn't mind making breakfast that would be fantastic." The redhead replied still not looking up from her book.

Nico had indeed slept in a little late, but give her credit. She tucked in Maki and woke up before said girl but then fainted.

"Oh come on Maki! I tucked you in, and then you clung to me like a child and I woke up earlier only to have you squishing my face into your chest! Now you want me to cook for you? What am I your wife?" Nico teased.

"W-what? You think you're good enough to be my soul mate?"

'Well she more than qualifies, passes everything with flying colors. If she were my wife I'd- what? MAKI! What are you thinking?!'

Nico was having similar thoughts, but snapped back to reality once she realized what she was thinking about, like Maki did.

"Oh! Maki I would be an amazing wife! I can cook, clean and apparently I'm great at tucking you in and being clung to. What can you do?"

The composer really didn't want to keep being reminded of snuggling with Nico.

"You sound like a house wife! I on the other hand would be the one going out and working to earn us enough money to eat dinner and what not! You'd lounge around most of the day while I worked!"

'Although I would completely forgive you if when I came home you'd- oh my god! What am I thinking' Maki started to blush more so than she already was.

"What?! You'd probably would be fired from any job from being such a independent person and having to much pride in the way! The we'd go broke and would starve to death."

'I doubt that. I'm sure she'd ace any job thrown at her with flying colors! When she comes home I'd probable have some music playing softly, and candles with a nice aroma to help her relax. Then I'd have Chocolate strawberries that I'd only give her after straddling her waist- WHAT?! O-o-oh my god IM SO EMBARRASSED THAT IM STUTTERING IN MY THOUGHTS!' Nico's face matched Maki's.

"Anyways, I'll go start on that breakfast!"

Nico quickly got up and left the room.

A few minutes later she came back and shyly asked "Uh, Maki? Um... Where's the kitchen again?"

"Really? You need to learn your way around my house so you don't get lost."

After eating breakfast the two girls were in the living room, and sitting on the couch.

"What type of movie did you chose Nico?" Maki asked as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Well, your house is pretty dark even in the middle of the day if you turn of the lights and put down the blinds as we did, and what's the perfect type of movie for the dark?" Nico asked as she did the same as the composer.

"Any type ever?"

"No. Horror!" Nico replied cheerfully.

"O-oh..."

"What's wrong? You look hesitant. Could it be that you are afraid to watch it? Aw Maki is afraid to watch a horror movie."

"S-Shut up! I a-am not!"

"Why are you shaking so badly then? I haven't even pressed play on the movie." Nico continued teasing.

"It's cold."

"True enough, but that's not all is it?"

"I'm cold and that's it! I'm not afraid of a horror movie!" Maki replied while snuggling even farther into the blanket.

"If you were such a great wife Nico, you'd be making sure I was warm and not freezing."

"Fine."

The twin tailed girl pressed play and wrapped one arm around Maki's shoulders and the other around her midsection, and pulled Maki down so they were laying on the couch sideways. Maki was in front of her but a little lower so she could still she the movie. She also had her arms wrapped around Maki's midsection, and had her pulled close.

"Are you warm enough, honey?" Nico whispered into Maki's ear with emphasis on the word 'honey.'

The redhead didn't respond but was thankful that the room was dark enough to hide her blush.

(The movie~)

*CRASH*

"W-What was that, Andrew?"

"I don't know Lisa. We should check it out."

"Are you stupid?! This isn't a movie! The monster that killed Logan and Morgan is probable up there! Why should we go there?!" Lisa replied.

"Fine the we should try to get the hell out of here! Follow me!" Andrew said motioning to be followed.

They went downstairs instead of up where the crash was and ran for the front door.

Nico and Maki were watching intently as to know what would happen next. They saw the two characters open the door, but when they did something grabbed Andrew with a big clash of thunder earning a scream from Maki.

"Hehehe, Maki! You're killing me!"

"Mou, you screamed too..." Maki mumbled.

Lisa ran upstairs and climbed out the window to the roof. Since it was storming she couldn't see what she was doing to well and it was slippery.

She carefully climbed to the top of her house where there was a balcony (the crash from earlier was in the room on the other side of the balcony) and looked for the fire escape.

When she found it she ran to it and was suddenly pushed off the roof.

As she fell she turned over and thought she saw what looked like her friend Logan, but he was dead right?

She just kept falling and falling and falling until the ground finally came. With a sickening thud she hit the floor.

Nico and Maki where holding their breaths.

Morgan came out off the house to go over to Lisa.

"Why, hello there Lisa. How nice of you to fall on in to dinner. You see Logan just had a nice meal I believe it was something like... Andry? No Andy? Oh yes, Andrew. Well I haven't had anything in what seems like fifty eight years but who's counting?"

And with that remark Morgan's hand changed into a claw and she ripped off one of Lisa's fingers- at the same time as a clash of thunder- getting a spray of blood.

That's when Maki screamed again, and then turned around and buried her face into Nico's chest in fear.

"Oh Maki?"

You could still hear the sounds of the flesh being ripped off and eaten oh so delicately, and you could also hear the blood rapidly exiting Lisa's body.

Nico decided it would be best to turn off the movie.

Nico rapped her arms around her shaking junior again and was trying to calm her.

"Shhh Maki it's ok. It's not real. Just some paint and make up. More importantly your fine." She started to rub Maki's back.

The twin tailed girl also realized that the composer was also crying in fear.

"Ne, Maki." Nico said before pushing Maki away just enough to wipe away her tears. When she finished she pulled her back to where she was, if not closer.

"I'm right here, if that were to happen to us I'd protect you way better than that moron did to her. After all I wouldn't be such a great wife now if I let you get killed would I?" Nico chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh shut up."

"Hehe."

They just laid there with Nico humming softly and rubbing Maki's back.

Eventually Nico realized her junior had fallen asleep.

'Eh, a little nap couldn't hurt. I'll make dinner when ever I wake up and make sure she's fine.' Nico thought before joining her junior.

When Maki woke up she was rather cold.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes while yawning as Nico came in.

'I could get use to cooking if it means seeing this when I come back every time- it's adorable.' Nico mused to herself.

"I was just coming to wake you up! Dinner is ready if you're hungry."

"You found the kitchen on your own? Impressive."

"Do you want the food I cooked or not?"

"Coming."

Later when the two were getting ready for bed Nico asked "Ne, Maki. Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Eleven days till Christmas."

"It would be our first together."

"What?"

"NICO! I didn't mean together together! I meant.. You know what I meant!"

Nico just laughed and replied "Of course you didn't mean that"

'Although if you wanted we could be so much more" They both thought before sighing.

**A/N does anyone else feel like Nico can be really responsible when need be, and comforting. After all she has three younger siblings. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and thank you for reading! **


	3. Three French Hens

Day three: Three French hens.

**A/N there is some NozoEri in this chapter. **

The following day Nico and Maki had already eaten lunch and were prepared to go out and shop.

The two girls were out looking at stores when they were having small talk about life and what not.

"Oh my god, Maki look!" Nico gestured to a tv in the shop they were currently in.

What Maki saw was now what she was expecting...

At all.

There was some Christmas music and "buy your Christmas presents today for your loved ones" on it yes, but it also had pictures of nine girls. All of which were photoshopped to where it looked like they were wearing Christmas clothing.

Of course the nine girls were Muse, but they were all in pairs (except Honoka who was energetically looking like 'buy now!') They all were doing something that looked like they were alone too. Nozomi and Eri where face to face and it looked like they were about to kiss, Rin was hugging Hanayo from behind, and Maki's face was as red as could be and Nico was smiling at her.

It appears they had stalkers taking pictures of them for stores.

"W-why? Why are we all up there, and why do we look like a couple?" Maki asked flabbergasted.

"W-why the hell would I know?! Let's leave"

In their rush to leave they ran- literally- into two people.

"Ow. Sorry are you ok- oh. Hey there strangers." Nozomi greeted.

"Fancy meeting you two here. Have you seen the tv in this store?!" Nico asked.

"No, why?" Eri replied.

"You should probable look." The youngest remarked.

A respectable few paces behind Nozomi and Eri where Nico and Maki, but at an angle to see their faces.

And what they saw did not disappoint one bit.

When the screen changed to their picture, their mouths fell to the floor and faces were as red as the devil himself.

Nico couldn't help but laugh at the two.

Nozomi grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled her out of the shop with their partners close behind.

"What the hell?! Why are we all up there, and WHY DO THEY HAVE A PICTURE OF US KISSING?!" Nozomi asked.

"You guys weren't kissing in the photo, but you were close." Maki pointed out.

"I meant almost." The miko quickly replied.

"She's probable flipping out because we kissed after that." Eri mumbled under her breath, but Maki somehow managed to hear it.

"So does that mean you two are... Together?" Maki asked.

The Russian and miko flushed a darker shade of red and the latter asked, "Where d-did you get that idea?"

"Y-yeah." The blonde answered truthfully.

"Eri-chi! We were going to tell them all when we got back from the break!" Nozomi huffed.

Eri gave a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips and apologized.

"Anyways, now that we told you guys that, you need to answer truthfully our next question no matter what it is. We get two questions one for her and one for me." Nozomi said with her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Fine." Nico replied.

"Are you two dating?"

It was Nico and Maki's turn to blush.

"No!" They both practically yelled.

"Why would I date her?!" They again said together.

'I mean she's beautiful, smart and just so adorable.' The older of the two thought.

'She is caring, great cook and very comforting' The composer thought.

"Oh that's disappointing. Well I'll save question two for Christmas Eve, so keep your phones nearby! Anyways, see you later, we happen to be on a date." Nozomi gleefully added while grabbing Eri's hand.

"See you guys later." Eri said while waving.

"Bye..." The last two said.

"I can't believe they asked if we were dating." Maki remarked.

"What? You think super idol Nico is too good for you?" Nico teased.

"I bet you think the amazing Maki is too good for you" Maki replied.

'Of course you're too good for me idiot!' They again thought at the same time.

After shopping looking around some more, and just enjoying each other's presence they decided to head back to the composer's house, eat dinner, enjoy each other's presence some more and then go to sleep.

**A/N if this chapter was crap I'm sorry. I'm sleep deprived and I wrote it really fast so yeah.**

**Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed thank you!**


	4. Four Calling Birds

**A/N Sorry for the late update for this story! I write my stories on my iPad, because I don't have a computer and iTunes deleted EVERYTHING on my iPad ;^; all my stories gone AGAIN. From here on out, I don't think I can promise my quick updates anymore, for I'm having family issues and it's just sucky. Also the reason my chapters usually end in sleep is because my writings heavily reflect my mood. Since I usually write at about 2AM my mood is usually " SHUT UP AND GO TO BED" so sorry about that. Also I haven't been in the mood to write and/or the opportunity and I have has wifi problems as well, soooo... Yeah. **

Day Four: Four Calling Birds

"Ne, Maki, Honoka just called me and asked if-" Nico was cut off by said girl's phone ringing.

"Speaking of the devil, hello? Yes, Honoka. Um.." Maki stopped and looked at Nico while giving a thumbs up and a thumbs down with a quizzical look.

Nico gave a thumbs up.

"Sure I'll be there. Right, see you at twelve, bye" The red head hung up.

It was 11:36 and it would probable take about ten minutes to get to the café Honoka had asked the two to meet her at.

The first and third year got ready to depart while making small talk.

They had originally planned to go out again, so they were pretty much ready to go.

On the way out they slipped on their shoes and had finished talking so they were just enjoying each other's presence.

At 11:53 the two girls had arrived at the café, and upon entering were greeted by the scent of coffee and and overly energetic Honoka waving them over.

"Hello, Honoka. How are you?" Nico greeted once they were in ear shot.

"I'm fine how is NicoMaki?" Honoka asked.

"Excuse me?" The twin tailed girl added, "What did you just say?"

"Nozomi! Rin, Hanayo and Eli are here as well!" Honoka waved them over as well, ignoring Nico.

"Hm? Where's Kotori and Umi?" Nozomi asked their leader.

"Oh, Umi isn't feeling well, so Kotori is watching her."

Everyone held some small talk on catching up on what they had done so far and got settled in.

"So why are we all here, nya?" Rin asked.

"Oh! I decided for us all to get together so we could... So we could... Uh" Honoka scratched her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Nico exclaimed.

"Of course she did. We could of done something else too" Maki sighed.

"Oh, so this is interrupting NicoMaki?" Nozomi asked.

"That's the second time one of you has said that! Why?" Nico questioned.

Eri shook her head and replied, "It's something called 'a ship-' Eri stopped short as a hand found it's was up her thigh getting a yelp of surprise and a flustered face from the Russian.

Everyone looked curiously at Nozomi, who had an innocent face resting on her palm, but her hand on Eri's side, under the table.

"A ship? Wait you mean like..." Something clicked in Nico's brain, and she exclaimed, "A SHIP NAME?! WHY?! Why do we have a ship name?!"

The composer looked confused, and Nozomi replied "We have a ship name, because-"

"Um, you know Hanayo and I are busy actually and we should probable head on over to go do... The thing. Bye, nya!" Rin grabbed Hanayo's wrist and ran out of the store.

You'd think she would yell "Save me!" But in the shop Nico looked dangerous.

"Because" the miko started again, "we ship you."

"What's a ship?" Maki asked.

"According to Nozomi a ship means something like when you want person A to get together with person B. That means you ship them." Honoka answered.

" That's the gist of it." The spiritual girl confirmed.

"Wait... So you guys..."

Maki may be an honor student but sometimes she's just painfully slow.

Said girl's eyes finally went wide in understanding and her face started blending in with her hair once again. She then yelled "W-WHY IS THAT A-A THING?! N-Nico and I-I a c-couple?!"

Maki went quiet and tried to regain her composure.

After about ten minutes of shipping talk they had finally moved on to something else.

Or slightly different...

"Enough about this so called NicoMaki! What about you two?! How about.." Nico paused to think about a good shipping name, but before she could Honoka said, "Nozoeri"

"W-Why would you have a-a ship name for u-us?!" Eri asked.

"Same reason as you two have a name for them." Honoka replied.

' Yeah but those two are actually together.' Nico and Maki thought.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Nozomi exclaimed. "I need to be at the shrine in a few minutes, sorry but we need to leave!"

"We should get going as well, Maki."

Everyone split the tab and went their separate ways back to their houses and what not.

Honoka on the other hand stayed at the café a little longer.

'Nozomi and Eri are sooo close. It's amazing they aren't dating! Rin and Hanayo are pretty close as well. I'm sure the four of them will get together soon. Maybe they already have, and they just haven't told the rest of us. Kotori and Umi already are together thanks to my little push, hehe, but Nico and Maki.'

Honoka frowned a little bit and scrunched her face up in thought.

'Nico and Maki are close, but dense as crap. They need a shove, but it can't be obvious! Ugh how am I going to get those two together before Christmas?! Well, Nozomi said leave them alone... She said she has a plan... Oh well.'

Honoka finally got up and left the café to go to her own home trusting Nozomi could do it.

**A/N I have NO inspiration... *sigh* but hey! It didn't end in sleep! Well... Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Laters**


End file.
